Field of the Invention
The invention disclosure relates to waste heat recovery to put excess heat to work, providing warmth to buildings or steam or process heating for chemical processing industry. Conserve valuable energy by extracting thermal energy from a waste stream and putting it to work in traditional design of operable energy systems in different applications and configurations, like refrigeration and air conditioning systems, internal combustion engines in automobiles, internet data centers, reversible waste heat recovery from some system energy consumption in agriculture for converting waste material into fuel and other useful products, and many other Industrial applications that generate waste heat as by-product. Using heat pipe technology in an innovative way in applications where waste heat recovery can provide additional substantial economical savings to the system operation. More efficient energy recovery by minimizing the delta temperature required between two process streams provided by using heat pipe technology and its low thermal gradient two-phase mode heat transfer. This enables higher levels of energy recovery, permits the use of smaller size and lower cost heat exchanger solutions in residential, commercial and power and chemical process industries applications. It also can provide improvement of waste heat recovery for any temperature.
Description of Related Art
Cooling generates considerable quantities of heat, if not utilized, this energy simply becomes waste heat. Current designs of air conditioning and refrigeration systems uses traditional modules of single phase designs of condensers in these systems along other control modules like control valves to regulate the direct utilization of waste heat. They provide exact demand-controlled heat recovery. The utilization of waste heat is profitable whenever heating and refrigeration are required in the same time, or where waste heat can be stored.
For example, in air conditioning systems to reheat dehumidified air; in butcheries, dairies, hotels, etc, where, on the one hand, cold storage rooms are operated and where on the other, there is always a great demand for domestic hot water; in shops, where in addition of cooling foodstuff, heat demand also occurs, e.g. mall heating; in cold storage facilities, for heating and domestic hot water; in industrial processes (e.g. drying processes); in data centers where, air or liquid cooling of the electronics and air condition the facilities generate higher temperature coolant in oil refineries plants and in chemical industrial processes.